


Cuddling Somewhere

by shnuffeluv



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin (30 Day OTP Challenge: RemRom Edition) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Remus has issues letting Roman go.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin (30 Day OTP Challenge: RemRom Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153658
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Cuddling Somewhere

"Remus..."

"No."

"Remus, come on. I've gotta get up."

"No. Mine."

"I _am_ yours, that's irrelevant at the moment."

Remus nuzzled his face into the back of Roman's neck and Roman sighed. "Remus, come on. Please?"

"No."

"I have to get up!" Roman exclaimed.

"Just piss in the bed, it'll be fine."

"Remus!" Roman laughed. "It's not a bathroom issue!"

"Puke, then. It'll be fine either way."

"Jan would kill us if you let me puke in his bed. That's not the issue either."

"What's the issue, then?"

"Thomas."

Remus reluctantly let Roman go. "Oh. Yeah, go ahead."

"If you want, you could come with?"

Remus looked elsewhere. "I'd rather wait here to annoy Jan."

"Of course you would," Roman said with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, I'll be back before you know it, and we can cuddle some more, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
